<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Snacks by OutOfContextCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812544">Midnight Snacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfContextCookie/pseuds/OutOfContextCookie'>OutOfContextCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beelzebub is a cinnamon roll, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I am not sorry, Just take my poor excuse of a fanfic, Named Main Character, Nightmares, Other, This was just an excuse to write about my mc, i don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfContextCookie/pseuds/OutOfContextCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has just arrived at the Devildom and can't sleep, so they decide having some tea and snacks might help them. They didn't really count on the presence of one of the demon brothers at the kitchen too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Snacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My writing is terrible and now that's your problem too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another toss, another turn, and another groan in the dead of the night. Alex kicked their legs with frustration, knowing perfectly well that they wouldn't manage to sleep that night. They sat up, looking around to find their D.D.D. to look at the time. Right, behind the headboard, charging next to one of the LED candles. The bright light of the screen made them squint their eyes, waiting a few seconds before opening them again. A bright white 02:30 glared at them, making them lean their head against the wooden headboard with a defeated sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without any care, the human let themselves fall off the side of their bed. Their new, too big for themselves, bed. After lying on the carpet for a few seconds, deep down hoping they would at least pass out there, they stood up again and walked to the wardrobe. After feeling the floor of it a few times, they found what they were looking for. Slipping on a pair of slippers, they headed to the kitchen holding their D.D.D and a bag containing a few tea bags and cookies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their heart pounded in their chest, anyone else would think they were crazy, but they kept walking through the unfamiliar hallway with only the flashlight of their new phone to guide them. Everything of what was happening felt ripped out of some novel or anime, I mean, what were the chances of suddenly being summoned to a world of demons as a human representative exchange student? A hand went quickly to ruffle green locks of hair, and the young adult bit their lower lip hard to avoid another groan escaping them. What surprised them and distracted them from their new spiral of confusion, was seeing a dim light from inside the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They quickly turned off the flashlight and opened the heavy doors, trying to make as little noise as possible before going in. They didn't know what they were expecting, but the sight of one of the biggest demons they had met, sitting in front of the fridge eating something they didn't even know what it was made them jump, a small choked noise escaping from them. Beelzebub apparently noticed, turning purple eyes towards the door to see the much smaller human looking at him. From his point, not much could be said about how they looked, the only light being that of the fridge and they were nowhere near it, but he could still tell they were at least surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After swallowing another bite of something, he looked curiously at the newly arrived human. "Ah, hello Alex, what are you doing here?" It was meant to be friendly, Alex was sure of it, or at least his smile didn't seem hostile. This made the human feel better about coming closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I..." it was a simple question, but the human found themselves struggling to find exactly what to say. "I couldn't sleep. Do you mind?" Alex motioned a hand close to the light switch, and flipped it after receiving an encouraging shake from the demon's head. The small lamps lit up, making them stare at how the flames came alive as if by magic. In hindsight, it probably was magic, but they weren't going to dwell on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you plan on eating too? There's not nearly enough for both of us here though..." Beelzebub frowned, thinking about what he considered was a dilemma. There was barely enough for him in the fridge, but if he had to share with the human on top of that...He snapped his attention to the other person in the room as soon as he heard a light laugh, catching Alex trying to cover a smile with their hand, only confusing him more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't plan on eating anything from the fridge now, don't worry. Can I use the stove?" Suddenly, Alex didn't feel any sort of fear towards the ginger haired demon. Maybe it was his friendly smile, or the pout on his lips at the thought of having to share his food, but he didn't really look scary anymore. And his beaming smile and nod just made him look like a big puppy in their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, the human was not planning on cooking a three course meal, which made the demon feel slightly bummed out. However, they both sat at the kitchen table, a hot kettle with burning hot water sitting in the middle and different kinds of cookies spread in front of them. To his surprise, the human had gone to the kitchen just to make chamomile tea, apparently it helped humans sleep. He had accepted gladly when Alex offered a cup for him, eager to eat the cookies that accompanied the tea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, the only sound in the room was him munching on cookies and the human blowing and sipping their tea. It was quiet, Alex could even call it peaceful, and they appreciated it even with, or maybe because of, the lack of conversation. They felt at peace just focusing on the dark liquid on their cup, having decided on letting Beelzebub keep the sweet treats for himself. A gaze at the demon besides them showed him happily munching on the treats they had meant for themselves, but they couldn't get upset after seeing his smile. When their cup was finished, Alex cleaned everything they used and bid Beelzebub goodnight, hoping against hope to be able to sleep after their encounter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Second night in the Devildom, they had met the first human to be part of the exchange program and formed a pact with Mammon. And yet, even though they should feel tired, it was another sleepless night for the human who dug their head on their pillow out of frustration. Fetching the D.D.D. showed that it was 2am again, they could feel exasperation building on their chest as they forced violet eyes closed to no avail. They just couldn't sleep at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fluffy bat slippers made little sound against the marble floor leading again to the kitchen. Maybe they could sleep after tea today. This time they were less surprised at seeing the dim light through the crack of the big door, a small smile and wave at Beelzebub who was sitting in front of the fridge tonight as well. Tonight they also shared tea, and Alex let Beelzebub have the snacks that consisted of small squares of chocolate after sneaking two pieces for themselves. They thought that maybe getting used to this wouldn't be so bad. They shared few words this time as well, apparently both of them had their reasons to be awake, and none wanted to tell yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Third night, and Lucifer had already caught onto Alex behaving different than the day they came. Alex had fallen asleep for a minute on a few classes, and they hadn't eaten properly either. This made them irritated. It was stupid really, acting like this around literal demons. The human knew why this was, why they couldn't sleep at night no matter what. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They couldn't sleep alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was aware of how dumb it sounded, but they had grown unable to sleep at night by themselves. Back in the human world, Alex always slept with someone or something. If it wasn't next to their friend, it was their dog, if the dog slept elsewhere, it was their cat, and if the cat didn't want to sleep with Alex, their roommate had gifted them a supposedly magic stuffed bear to accompany them. Sleeping alone was something that Alex just couldn't do, so they dragged their bare feet to the kitchen again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight Beelzebub addressed how little they ate at breakfast and dinner, apparently worried about Alex's eating habits while both of them munched on pop tarts. He might not be the most perceptive of the seven brothers, but he wasn't blind, the redhead noticed the unfocused eyes and dark circles on the human. The way they kept rubbing their eyes while looking at their cup of tea, as if trying to rub away something only they could see. So, naturally, he asked about it. He almost regretted it, though, when the human looked at him with sad violet eyes. Their mouth opened as if about to respond, only to be closed again as they smiled, shaking their head lightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm just having trouble sleeping, guess I'm just tired." It was a simple answer, not a complete lie but not the whole truth either. But apparently it wasn't enough to fool the demon sitting besides them, who looked at them with his own sad gaze and nodded. Alex thanked him inside their head for not pushing the topic, but the dejected look on his face tugged at their heart. Instead of keeping silent, Alex opted on asking him about himself. Their small snack time turned into a game of twenty questions that had both of them laughing, with silly questions and funny answers in the dead of the night. Renewed hope followed Alex to bed that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human was worse than last night, and apparently even Mammon could feel it through their pact, considering the text he sent them asking what was wrong, not wanting to admit he was worried. This made them annoyed, now their insomnia bothered the avatar of greed. To be fair, they did sleep last night. Maybe a full hour adding whatever sleep they could catch between waking up from nightmares. During the day, they had blacked out a few times at classes and completely passed out at lunch. You can imagine Mammon's scare when their arm and head slammed against the table. Of course, Lucifer tried to lecture them about it, but just their stare told him it would be pointless and that they would just pass out at the middle of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Big yawns escaped their mouth, one after another, as the human made pancakes for themselves and the avatar of gluttony who was waiting for them while eating at the table. He was starting to get worried, they were obviously getting no sleep and that could not be good for a human. Beelzebub had seen them pass out at lunch, since they were together with Mammon, and wake up with a start ten minutes later. He had also noticed them chewing on their lip, rubbing their eyes more and more and almost making mistakes now while preparing the pancakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tired, noticeably forced smile on their face as they made their way to the table with the treats. The stack in front of Beelzebub was obviously taller, but they had forgotten how many they'd made, just making more until the stack had some trouble balancing. However, the food looked a little less appetizing knowing the state of the human besides him. They apologized, not really having anything to add to the top. Beelzebub perked up lightly, going to retrieve a jar from the fridge and proudly presenting it to his companion. When questioned, he explained the orange/red substance to be a sweet syrup often used in breakfasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The snack started relatively silent, Beel munching away and Alex simply stared, at Beel and at their own food. Their hope at the tea working was close to nonexistent at this point, and the pancakes just didn't catch their appetite. So, Alex sat poking at the small stack of pancakes with their fork, rubbing one of their eyes because there was absolutely no way there was a cat sitting on the table. A small whine caught their attention, turning to see the demon pouting next to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is something the matter? Oh no, the pancakes are bad, aren't they?" Thought after thought piled up in their mind, all of things they could've done wrong to upset the demon. It must have shown on their face, for the demon stopped eating altogether and placed a hand in their shoulder, an earnest look on his face that felt as if it would see their soul. That look alone was enough to put a stop to their train of thought, it moved something in their chest. It was weird, Beelzebub was a demon Alex met four days ago, and yet, the warmth of his hand on their shoulder and the weight of his gaze made them feel like he was a close friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's happening?" Short and to the point, it did seem like that was a thing for the demon, just saying what was needed. However, possibly because of the almost four full nights without proper sleep, those words were enough to break through all of the human's defenses. Their lips quivered, violet eyes became glassy and their whole body began trembling. Beelzebub wasn't sure what to do, humans were such delicate creatures he worried he did something inappropriate. Maybe Alex's recent behavior was normal for humans? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human was trembling on their too high stool, curled on themselves and hands trying to cover their eyes while wiping tears away. Even so, they made barely a sound. Their sharp breaths could only be heard because of the absolute silence in the house. The demon took to rubbing their back in an attempt to help them calm down, unsure of what else to do. Not only had they been kind to all his brothers, but they had been sharing all of their human food to him. In a sense, the human felt like a small sibling and he wanted them to feel better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, their breath calmed down, but they refused to sit straight again. Their voice was choked, heavy with emotion as they tried to force the words out. "I just can't, I can't be here, I can't-" ragged breaths interrupted their words, they've been trying to smile if off for days and everything came crashing down. A few seconds of deep breathing later, they finished with a frown. "I can't sleep. I haven't since I got here. If I do get some sleep, I get nightmares again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beelzebub simply stood and held the curled up human closer to himself, if he could understand one thing from their current problem it was the nightmares that wouldn't let you sleep. Still, with the way they had tried to stay cheerful, he would've guessed it was pure homesickness that kept them up. There wasn't much he could do, if only a nice word could chase away the bad dreams he himself wouldn't have the same problem. Soon enough the human was calm again, and he noticed they had fallen asleep leaning on him. Beelzebub wanted to go leave them on their room, but he couldn't ignore the treat they made just before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disoriented violet eyes opened, just to see a dimly illuminated room that wasn't their own. A sweet smell invaded their nose and warmth enveloped them, it felt so nice they tried to get more comfortable in it. Then the chewing made them look up. Ah. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rocking moves that lulled them a moment ago made sense now. They were leaning on Beelzebub's torso, his arms going around them to keep eating the pancakes even with Alex in front of the plate. Being completely honest, Alex didn't want to move, the warmth and the low rumble just under his chest where their head rested was way too comfortable to part. There was also the pleasant fact that they had slept just fine against the demon, not even the slightest bad dream. It was a little weird to think that sleeping with a demon of all things would keep the nightmares away, one would expect the opposite, but after days of not getting any sleep Alex wasn't going to question it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, you're awake." Alex secretly pouted at Beelzebub leaning back to let them sit straight again but did anyway, thanking Beel for holding them. Before he could respond, a small pang of guilt set in him. "I'm sorry, I ate your plate too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Beelzebub, that's fine," Alex couldn't help but laugh at the look in his face, it reminded them of a sad puppy. "I wasn't hungry anyway." They stretched on the stool, feet dangling as they didn't reach the floor. Feeling a bit refreshed, they hopped down and washed the plates along with everything they used. Once ready, they asked Beelzebub if he was ready to head back and both of them were out in the hallway after the demon grabbed more food from the fridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faster than the human would have liked, they were in front of their room. Beel watched them as Alex stared at their door, lips pursing and looking as if the wood would eat them. Unconsciously, the bat slippers shuffled back. The fear the human emanated could possibly be felt from Purgatory Hall, and Beelzebub felt bad for them. From the hands that tightly held onto the front of their shirt, one shot up to hold onto the demon the moment he attempted to move. Alex looked up at Beel, a pout and fear stricken eyes decorated their features. A weak plea fell from their lips, along with a small tug on his shirt, and he couldn't refuse the invitation to their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside, Beelzebub couldn't help looking around as they made their way to the human's bed. It wasn't surprising, but there was nothing really theirs decorating the room. It was still the room that had been made by Lucifer and Asmodeus, he could not tell anything about it's current owner's personality from it. Then again, Alex had been taken from the human world without even a heads up so he didn't expect much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex kicked off their slippers and snuck into bed, crawling under the covers without a care of the demon watching them with a small smile. He had eaten most of what he brought in the way to the bedroom, and finished it as the human made themselves comfortable. When a mop of green hair emerged from the covers, he didn't need much more convincing than the impatient hand patting the spot besides them to lie down and make himself comfortable too. It shouldn't have made Alex feel so good to be in bed with a demon, but it was the most comfortable they had been in the past four days. Sleep was quick to find the human after days of being deprived of it, and even Beelzebub got drowsy fast in front of the sleepy human and their calm aura. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their half asleep mind entertained the thought of how the bed didn't seem so big now, drawing a sleepy smile onto the human's face. This, added to the new warmth and the still sweet scent from their companion were the last thoughts registered in before sleep took over them, not even feeling their hand holding a much bigger one. Even while falling asleep, their smile persisted as they whispered one last thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sweet dreams, Beel."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might write something similar for the other boys, might write something for the whole main storyline, who knows? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>I apologize if Beel is ooc, I wrote this at 3am like a fever dream.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>